Drilling systems may utilize drilling fluid to assist in drilling boreholes into a surface of the earth. Drilling fluid may serve a variety of functions for a drilling system, including, but not limited to, cooling and cleaning a drill bit of the drilling system during operation, allowing a mud motor of the drilling system to convert fluid energy to mechanical energy to provide shaft rotation to the drill bit, removing drill cuttings from a borehole excavated by the drill bit, and transporting the drill cuttings to the surface of the borehole. The circulation of drilling fluid within a drilling borehole and the interaction between the downhole environment and the drilling fluid may affect or modify the properties of the drilling fluid. The properties of the drilling fluid may be analyzed subsequent to circulation in the borehole to determine the drilling environment of the drilling system.